


wow but consider: wrong

by just_here_vibin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_here_vibin/pseuds/just_here_vibin
Summary: heeheehoohoo shrek streets
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	wow but consider: wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i got sent a dick pic while making this

better than iron man because my name ain't tony

you're the shrek to my fiona, iron man sheets because i'm better than tony

i'll be your iron man with ugly shrek-like swagger, tony with fiona immature in the sheets, i'm badder than a zookeeper

iron man in the sheets but i'm shrek, not tony

shrek to fiona like iron man to me, call me zookeeper swag

immature zookeeper in shrek sheets like tony's ugly

she hot wooooooow i'm fiona to your iron man i'm gonna shrek these sheets with tony

fiona in the streets but i'm immature and ugly like tony, badder than shrek's zookeeper

iron man's like badder shrek, immature and ugly, fiona's swag in the sheets

shrek is iron man, you're my fiona

be in the sheets shrek is iron man i'll swagger like fiona with zookeeper and tony

she'll be shrek ugly and i'm immature fiona like iron man sheets

iron man in the shrek but i'm badder than fiona, immature and ugly

she'll be fiona, immature and swag, i'm like shrek in the sheets

ugly shreking the iron man, i'm immature like fiona, but badder

*vague mumbling about iron shrek and fiona*

**Author's Note:**

> ugly and immature swag should be the name of my clothing line


End file.
